At a forward biased pn junction of semiconductor devices like semiconductor diodes, IGFETs (insulated gate field effect transistors) and IGBTs (insulated gate bipolar transistors) mobile charge carriers flood the semiconductor regions on both sides of the pn junction. Where at least one of these regions is formed as a drift zone with comparatively low impurity concentration and comparatively large extension along a current flow direction, the charge carriers form a charge carrier plasma. A reverse recovery current removes the charge carrier plasma from the drift zone when the pn junction switches from forward biased to reverse biased. The reverse recovery current contributes to the dynamic switching losses of the semiconductor device. It is desirable to provide semiconductor devices with improved device characteristics.